Let's Roll Team! part 2
by McCracken
Summary: The conclusion to Let's Roll Team


"Let's Roll Team!" Part 2  
  
By: McCracken  
  
Road Rovers, MIB and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers,   
and the crew of the Space Rover 2, and the Lone Dog Team are property of Kristen Coughlan.  
Strayers are property of Steven Today. Huntress, Duke, and Canis are property of Greywolf Lupous.  
L33T Team and Bobcat Strayers are property of McCracken. Everyone I haven't mentioned belong to  
other ppl that I didn't mention.  
  
Setting: US Embassy Manila, Philippines. The Embassy is totally surrounded by UN 'Peace Keepers'. The L33T  
Team and the Bobcat Strayers arrive in a APC (Armored Personel Carrier).  
  
XL766 (Loading his MP5)  
Ok, according to the UN, there should be at least 9 terroristos in there.  
  
Amber (Loading her MP5)  
So, how do you want to do this one?  
  
XL766  
You're actually going to let me be incharge of this one?  
  
Amber  
I feel like being nice, and I've never been incharge of an operation like this.  
  
XL766 (Pointing at a nearby building)  
Ok, Sheila, grab your PSG-1 and get up in that building.  
  
Sheila (Picking up her PSG-1)  
Gotcha.  
  
Sheila flings the sniper rifle around her shoulder and walks into the building.  
  
XL766  
Ok, we'll break up into three groups. Indiana, you and Coyota come in through the right. Winston, you and  
Yamotto go in through the left. Me, Amber, and Newman will come in through the front door. Napoleon,  
you sit this one out, ok?  
  
Napoleon (Thick French Accent)  
We, we.  
  
XL766  
Any questions?  
  
Coyota (Loading up her MP5K-PDW)  
Yeah, why do I have to be stuck with him?  
  
XL766  
Because you because I'm assigning at least one Bobcat with one L33T.  
  
XL766 (Talking into his headset)  
Sheila, how does it look in there.  
  
Sheila (Voice only)  
It's hard to say,....  
  
Setting: 6th floor in the buliding. Sheila is looking into the scope at the Embassy.  
  
Shiela  
.... these are some smart people we're dealing with. None of them are by the windows.  
  
Setting: Street in front of Embassy. Same as before.  
  
XL766 (Talking into headset)  
Ok, once we move in, you shoot at anyone who comes near the windows.  
  
Winston (Loading up his 12 Gauge Shotgun)  
Man, this is going to be strange moving in without Petri Pistols.  
  
Newman (Loading up his 9mm Pistol)  
You said it.  
  
Indiana (Loading up his MP5)  
You Bobcat's do know how to use real guns do you?  
  
Amber (Annoyed)  
Just because we don't go around blowing the shit out of everything doesn't mean we don't know how to use a  
real gun.  
  
XL766  
Ok that's enough arguing. Let's begin Operation: "Giving the People's Army the People's Elbow".  
  
Setting: Right side of the Embassy. Indiana and Coyota are getting ready to move in.  
  
Coyota  
There isn't a door here, how are we going to get in?  
  
Indiana (Smug)  
We'll have to make our own door babe.  
  
Coyota (Mad)  
Never call me babe again.  
  
Setting: Left side of the Embassy. Winston and Yamotto get on opposite sides of a door.  
  
Winston  
You sure you don't want a gun?  
  
Yamotto (Thick Japenese Accent, Pulling out his sword)  
Has you American's say "Just wait until you see me in action, dawg".  
  
Winston  
Most Americans don't say dawg.  
  
Yamotto (Confused)  
But you say it all the time on TV.  
  
Winston sighs.  
  
Setting: Infront of Embassy. XL766, Amber, and Newman are kneeling low and are making their way towards  
the door.  
  
Newman (Low Voice)  
So, what's the plan going to be?  
  
XL766 (Low Voice)  
We move in and then wing it.  
  
Amber (Low Voice, Annoyed)  
Wing it?!? What kind of plan is that?  
  
XL766 (Low Voice, Smug)  
The kind of plan that always works.  
  
XL766, Amber, and Newman get right by the door.  
  
XL766 (In head set)  
Aight, let's roll team!  
  
XL766 stands up and kicks down the door, literally. Two NPA's are surprised by the door flying across the hall  
and are quickly killed by XL766's MP5.  
  
Setting: Right side of Embassy. Indiana shoots out the window and jumps in. Coyota follows.  
  
Indiana  
Ok, stick close to me Coyota.  
  
Coyota (Annoyed)  
If you think I'm going to get right up against you to ease whatever sexual desire you have, you can forget it.  
  
Indiana (Defensive)  
Whoa, I only meant to stay close and follow me.  
  
Coyota (Embarrassed)  
Oops, sorry.  
  
Indiana (Thinking to himself)  
Damn, it's like she can read my mind.  
  
Setting: Left side of Embassy. Yamotto kicks down the door and Winston moves in. A NPA terrorist turns  
towards the door, but Winston fires his shotgun, blowing the NPA terrorist down the hall. Yamotto moves  
in behind him.  
  
Setting: Sheila's Sniper POV. She puts her crosshairs on a NPA guy who is looking out the window to see  
what's going on.  
  
Sheila  
See ya later.  
  
Sheila pulls the trigger, blowing off a large portion of his head.  
  
Setting: 2nd floor of Embassy, dining room. Indiana and Coyota are pinned down by a NPA guy with a  
shotgun.  
  
NPA Man (Slight Asian Accent)  
Take this you f******! The Philippines will be rid of Americans!  
  
Indiana fires a three round burst into his leg and Coyota unloads a clip his chest. The NPA guy falls down dead.  
Coyota reloads her gun.  
  
Indiana (Impressed)  
Good shooting.  
  
Coyota  
Thanks.  
  
Setting: Main Staircase in Embassy. Two NPA's with AK-47's are shooting down at Winston and Yamotto.  
  
Winston  
Darn, how are we going to get up there.  
  
Yamotto  
Leave that to me.  
  
Yamott runs up along the wall by the steps. The two NPA's shoot at him, but miss. Yamotto lands by them  
and cuts one in half with his sword. The other drops his gun and surrenders.  
  
Winston  
Well I'll be damned.  
  
Setting: Main Office in Embassy. The last three terrorist have the hostages and are gaurding the door. XL766  
knocks down the door. Newman nails one in the head. Amber fires a three round burst into another's stomach.  
The last points his RPK-74 (Basically a full machine gun version of a AK-47) and unloads on XL766. XL766  
goes flying backwards and hits the wall, bleeding a whole crap load. The NPA points the RPK-74 at Amber and  
Newman, but XL766 regenerates all of his bullet wounds and rushes at the terrorist, elbowing him in the gut.  
He drops the RPK-74 and XL766 points the MP5 at his head. XL766 unloads the entire clip, spraying blood and  
brain juices all over the floor.  
  
XL766  
Well, I think we can call this a successful misson.  
  
Amber (Sickly)  
Was that absoultly necssary?  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Yup.  
  
Setting: Road Rovers Debriefing room, two months later. The L33T Team and Bobcat Strayers are being  
debriefed by the Master and Hunter.  
  
Master  
Well, you all did excellent together.  
  
Amber & XL766  
Thank you.  
  
Master  
And both of you know that that was your last mission together.  
  
Amber & XL766  
Yes.  
  
Master  
However, I've assign the Bobcat Strayers to the L33T Team permanently.  
  
Amber & XL766 (Shocked)  
What?!?!  
  
Master  
Well, like I said, both the Bobcat Strayers and the L33T Team worked excellently together, so I figured that it  
would be very favorable that both teams would work on more missions together.  
  
Amber & XL766  
But....  
  
Master (Stern)  
No buts about it.  
  
Hunter  
I guess we can call that a successful misson and adjourn this debriefing.  
  
Amber & XL766  
But...  
  
Master  
Sounds like a good idea Hunter, unless someone has any objections.  
  
Amber & XL766  
But....  
  
Master  
Well then it's settled, debriefing adjourned.  
  
Everyone leaves but Amber and XL766 (who still look shocked).  
  
Amber (Mad)  
Great job XL766.  
  
XL766 (Confused)  
Huh?  
  
Amber (Mad)  
This is your fault!  
  
XL766 (Defensive)  
How is this my fault?  
  
Amber (Sarcastic)  
I don't know, but when I find a way to pin this on you, we'll continue this argument.  
  
Amber smiles and winks at XL766, then leaves.  
  
XL766 (To himself)  
I definitely need to ask her out sometime.  
  
XL766 suddenly realizes something.  
  
XL766 (To himself)  
Hey, I really should ask her out.  
  
XL766 walks out of the room after Amber.  
  
Setting: Hallway outside debriefing room. XL766 walks out of the debriefing. He looks down the hall and sees  
Amber talking to Winston. XL766 gives a disappointed sigh.  
  
XL766 (To himself)  
Oh well.  
  
Newman walks up to XL766 from behind.  
  
Newman  
Nice shooting back there.  
  
XL766 (Turning towards Newman)  
Oh, thanks.  
  
Newman (Looking down at Amber and Winston)  
Jeez, Winston keeps trying to go back out with Amber.  
  
XL766  
Huh?  
  
Newman  
Oh, well, Winston and Amber did date for a few months, but Amber broke up with him. Ever since, Winston has  
been trying to go back out with her, but it's not going to happen.  
  
XL766  
So, when did the break up?  
  
Newman  
About a month before we started working together.  
  
XL766  
And she's free?  
  
Newman  
Umm, yeah, why?  
  
XL766 (Smiling)  
Oh, no particular reason.  
  
Newman  
You wouldn't be trying to get a date with Amber, would?  
  
XL766 (Walking down the hall, Sarcastic)  
When you grow up a little bit Newman, I'll answer that question.  
  
Newman (Mad)  
Hey!  
  
XL766 walks down towards Amber and Winston.  
  
Amber (Slightly Annoyed)  
Look Winston, I like you a lot. But that's only has friends. It didn't work out last time, and it's not going to work  
out this time.  
  
Winston  
Come on Amber, just ONE date, that's it.  
  
Amber (Annoyed)  
Look, the answer is 'NO' Winston, now I have a lot of work to do and this isn't helping.  
  
Winston  
Ok.  
  
Winston walks away. XL766 walks up to Amber.  
  
XL766  
Hey Amber.  
  
Amber (Mad)  
NOW WHAT!  
  
XL766 jumps back, surprised. Amber looks embarrassed.  
  
Amber (Apologizing)  
Oops, sorry XL766. I'm just a little bit edgy right now.  
  
XL766  
Hey, it's ok. I've had a lot worse shouted at me before.  
  
Amber (Sarcastic)  
I'm sure of it.  
  
XL766  
Hey, I was wondering, if maybe you would want to go out for dinner some time?  
  
Amber (Trying to find the right words)  
Sorry XL766. It's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just that... Well...  
  
XL766 (Filling in the right words)  
You're getting annoyed of Winston always asking you?  
  
Amber  
Yes.  
  
XL766  
Ok, no prob. I'll see ya around.  
  
XL766 continues to walk down the hall, but Amber grabs him by the hand, stopping him.  
  
Amber (Happy)  
But, you're not Winston.  
  
XL766 (Unsure)  
So, that's a yes?  
  
Amber (Happy)  
I don't know, maybe this will answer your question.  
  
Amber hugs XL766 tightly and kisses him on the cheek. XL766 looks surprised, but then puts his arms around  
her. Newman (down the hall) looks absoultly shocked.  
  
XL766  
I'm hoping this is a 'yes' to dinner.  
  
Amber  
No.  
  
XL766 (Confused)  
No?  
  
Amber (Happy)  
This is a 'yes' good for multiple dinners. But, I really do have some work to do, so I'll see you tonight.  
  
XL766  
Ok, we'll meet up here at 8?  
  
Amber  
Sounds good.  
  
They look into each other's eyes for a little bit longer.  
  
Amber (Sarcastic)  
XL766, you need to let go of me.  
  
XL766  
Oops, sorry.  
  
XL766 reluctantly lets go. Amber smiles at him one last time, and then walks down the hall.  
  
XL766 (Really Happy)  
SCORE!  
  
Setting: Mollie's Diner. XL766 and Amber are sitting together in a booth, eating dinner.  
  
XL766  
Hey Amber, I wanted to ask you something...  
  
Amber (Sarcastic, Interrupting)  
Hey, this is our first date, isn't it a little bit early to considering marrige?  
  
XL766 (Surprised)  
Whoa, marriage? That's not what I meant.  
  
Amber (Laughing)  
Jeez, I know that. I was only joking. But anyway.  
  
XL766  
Right, I was wondering, what was with that kiss?  
  
Amber  
What about it? Do you not want me to kiss you?  
  
XL766  
No, it's just, that it was kind of random.  
  
Amber  
Well, there's something I need to tell you XL766, I....  
  
XL766's beeper goes off. XL766 gives an annoyed sigh.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic, reaching for beeper)  
It never fails.  
  
Amber  
What is it?  
  
XL766 (Looking at beeper)  
It looks like we'll have to cut dinner short. We have a situation in New York.  
  
Amber (Disappointed)  
Oh man, what's up?  
  
XL766  
I'm not sure, but it sounds pretty damn serious.  
  
Amber  
Ok let's go.  
  
XL766  
Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?  
  
Amber  
Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later.  
  
Setting: Outside of The Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City. Most of the Road Rovers are already  
outside along with the NYPD SWAT team. Amber and XL766 arrive on a cycleborg.  
  
Hunter  
About time you guys go here.  
  
XL766  
Sorry, we had something to take care of before we got here, so what's up?  
  
Rebel  
Well, some terroristic group calling themselves "Allah's Jihad" have taken control of the museum and have threaten  
to kill hostages until their demands are met.  
  
Amber  
What are their demands?  
  
Hunter  
The complete removal of the US from Afghanistan and every other Islamic country around the world.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
Like that will ever happen.  
  
Hunter  
Exactly, which is why it's only a matter of time until guns start going off in there.  
  
XL766  
Well then, let's move in.  
  
Rebel  
One problem, there's about twenty Islamic extremist in there, and they have the hostages gaurded well. If we move  
in, some hostages are going to die.  
  
Amber  
Do we have a negotiator?  
  
Hunter  
Yeah, the NYPD has one trying to talk to them.  
  
Hunter motions over to a man in a trench coat with a loudspeaker.  
  
Nagotiator (Into loudspeaker)  
Hello?  
  
One of the terrorists come into view from a second story window.  
  
Terrorist (Thick Middle Eastern Accent)  
Who are you?  
  
Negotiator  
I'm here to talk to you.  
  
Terrorist  
Good. Have our demands been met yet?  
  
Negotiator  
We're working on that. However, we need a test of your good faith.  
  
Terrorist  
Infidel, we do not need to show our good faith.  
  
Negotiator  
Ok, but come on now, there's a few kids in there. Show us that we can trust you when your demands are met by  
releasing those kids.  
  
Terrorist  
Fine you flithy American pig!  
  
The terrorist waves his hand and a minute later, the front doors and three kids are pushed out. The Negotiator  
smiles along with all of the Road Rovers. Then, the terrorist waves his hand. Several more terrorist run up to  
the windows and pull out their AK-47's and aim them at the kids they just released. Everything goes into slow-  
motion. XL766 pulls out a handgun and fires up at the terrorist. Sheila (who was talking to Kouv) pulls out her  
PSG-1 and fires it at the terrorist. The entire NYPD and SWAT open fire as well. Hunter runs towards the kids,  
but Yamotto is already there and deflecting all of the bullets with his sword. The other Road Rovers pull out  
guns (both real and Petri) and fire up at the terrorists. Everything goes back to normal. Only one terrorist is   
killed in the fire-fight, but none of the kids are harmed. Yamotto takes them back to the cops and Road Rovers.  
  
Yamotto  
That was too close.  
  
Hunter  
Yeah, we need to get a plan going before anything else bad happens.  
  
Rebel (Worried)  
Where's XL766?  
  
Amber  
I don't know, he was here when the gun fight started.  
  
Yamotto  
I think I know where XL766-san is.  
  
Setting: Inside The Metropolitan Museum of Art, ground floor. XL766 is reloading his pistol.  
  
XL766 (Thinking to himself)  
Those f****** bastards are going to pay for that. I may like to kill myself, but killing kids is even too horrible for  
me.  
  
XL766 walks up a nearby staircase and sees two terrorists walking up infront of him. XL766 raises his pistol and  
begins to pull the trigger.  
  
Setting: Outside of The Metropolitan Museum of Art. It's the same has before.  
  
Hunter (Mad)  
Great! XL766 is probably in there raising hell and getting hostages killed.  
  
Rebel  
Hey now Hunter, if anyone has a chance in there it's XL766.  
  
Amber (Worried)  
I hope he's ok.  
  
Gunshots can be heard. The terrorist runs up to the window again.  
  
Terrorist (Mad)  
I thought you said that you wouldn't come in after us.  
  
Setting: Sheila's sniper POV. The cross hairs are lined up at the Terrorist's head.  
  
Kouv (Voice only)  
Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
Sheila  
Yup, these are the worst kind of people on Earth, and need to be killed.  
  
A loud bang goes off and the terrorist instantly drops dead.  
  
Setting: Inside The Metropolitan Museum of Art, first floor. XL766 is reloading his pistol. He's surrounded by  
eleven dead terrorists.  
  
XL766 (Smug)  
Hail to the king, baby.  
  
Two terrorists run down to see what's going on.  
  
XL766 (Smug, pointing his pistol at them)  
Tell Allah I sent ya!  
  
Setting: Outside of The Metropolitan Museum of Art. Hunter is talking at Sheila.  
  
Hunter (Mad)  
What were you thinking?  
  
Sheila (Sarcastic)  
Something along the lines of "Eat this you heartless bastard".  
  
Hunter  
Well, maybe that wasn't the best question to ask, but still, you can't go trigger happy like that.  
  
More gun shots go off.  
  
Sheila  
So, I can't, but XL766 can?  
  
Hunter  
Don't worry Sheila, I'll have a word for him when he comes out.  
  
Setting: Inside The Metropolitan Museum of Art, second floor. XL766 is about to move in to the room where  
the hostages are.  
  
XL766 (Sarcastic)  
One, two, three, four, I declare a holy way. JIHAD!  
  
XL766 turns around the corner and places a bullet in a terrorist's head.  
  
Setting: Outside The Metropolitan Museum of Art. Gunshots are going off.  
  
Indiana  
That should leave about three, (another gunshot goes off) make that two terrorists left.  
  
Rebel  
He certainly is making progress in there.  
  
Setting: Inside The Metropolitan Museum of Art. One terrorist hits the ground, dead. The last one backs up to  
the window.  
  
Terrorist (Terrified)  
What are you?  
  
XL766  
You're worst nightmare. A force that not even Allah can contain.  
  
The terrorist slowly raises his AK-47, but XL766 already has his pistol in the terrorist's face.  
  
XL766  
Naughty, naughty.  
  
Terrorist  
You may kill me, but others will come and reak havoc on the United States, we will not be stopped. We are....  
  
XL766, in a fit of rage, pulls the trigger and the terrorist goes out of the window and lands on the ground below,  
dead.  
  
Setting: Outside The Metropolitan Museum of Art. XL766 leads all of the hostages out. Amber runs over to him  
and hugs him and then slaps him.  
  
Amber (Mad)  
Don't you EVER do something that stupid again, you hear me?  
  
XL766  
Ok, I'm sorry. That was a little stupid of me, but hey, it did work out didn't it?  
  
Amber (Mad)  
You could've been killed!  
  
XL766  
What are you talking about? I can regenerate you know.  
  
Amber (Mad)  
All it takes is one bullet in the head, XL766, and then you're dead.  
  
Rebel (To Hunter)  
You are going to have a talk to him, right?  
  
Hunter (To Rebel)  
Nah, I think Amber's doing a good job of that.  
  
XL766  
Ok, you're right Amber, I really do need to be more careful. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?  
  
Amber (Happy)  
Of course I can Xie.  
  
XL766 (Shocked, Mad)  
XIE?!?!?  
  
Amber (Happy)  
Yup, that's my name for you now. XL766 is just too long.  
  
XL766  
I know, but XIE?!? I mean, everyone is going to joke on my for that.  
  
Amber (Happy)  
I know. Well, do you want to know what I was going to tell you?  
  
XL766  
Sure, why not.  
  
Amber whispers into XL766's ear.  
  
XL766 (Surprised)  
Do you REALLY like me THAT much.  
  
Amber (Happy)  
Yup.  
  
XL766 (Bogart impression)  
Well, kid, I think this is the start of a beatiful relationship.  
The End 


End file.
